Once upon a time season 4
by habsfan31
Summary: The gang has to deal with a new villan. Regina deals with a loss. adventure, death, romance. You will be hooked in easily. Also if there is stuuff you wan't done in the book just request under a chapter review. Thanks and hope you love it
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time season 4

Chapter 1

As Regina cry's and Henry pats her back the rest of the gang is back in Storybrooke.

"I've got to go", Emma says to Killian. Just then the door opens, "David your back", Emma ran up to charming and pulled him in to a bear hug. "Any luck mate", Hook asked David. "No I still can't find snow", David replied. The door creaked opened and Belle came in, "I take it that there's no Rumple", Charming asked rhetorically. Belle shook her head and started to cry. She sat down and slammed her fists down on the table. "She must have done it", David spoke out after a minute of silence. "David how could you think that", Emma said astonished. "Well she didn't mean to, she probably had no choice". "Almost like she was forced, By someone like, like, like Zelena! Charming cried. "But I defeated her, she can't do any harm". Charming replied, "But it's too late the damage is already done, done to our friend who is suffering, so Regina can't have a happy ending, she took away Neil and she didn't just take away him she also took away Regina's love she took away **Robin Hood"! **


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time

Chapter 2

"It's okay mom things will get better", Henry reassured Regina. "I will make the person who did this pay", Regina raged. Henry knew it wouldn't turn out well if he objected so he left it for the time being. Henry felt the pain for his mother he wanted didn't want her to feel pain he wanted her to have a happy ending. He didn't want her to turn in to the thing she was before, that Evil queen.

The gang was smaller and it wasn't looking good. They were missing Regina, Snow, Henry, Robin, Neil, Rumple. They only had Emma, Killian, Charming, and Belle. They weren't sure what to do they couldn't find Snow and they couldn't find Rumple. Neil and Robin were dead and Storybrooke was going crazy. "Emma what are you going to do, you're mayor until Regina comes back from her mental vacation", Belle asked Emma. Emma looked around and then spoke, "round everybody up were having a town meeting".

Everybody was going crazy. Granny couldn't run a dinner, Leroy's name should have been raggy not grumpy, and it looked like Archie needed a psychiatrist. Then Killian, Charming, and Belle showed up. "Is that everyone", Emma asked Charming. Then Emma started to speak, "As you know Regina is gone for a few days". When Emma started to announce that Leroy started to scream, "We want Regina dead", Leroy screamed as everybody started to cheer. "Regina is a good person now", Emma said convincingly. "My names Grumpy not stupid", Leroy roared. "Hey where's Henry"? Granny asked. "He's fine he's with Regina, Emma replied. "Well then we need to go save him", Leroy said heroically. Then everybody started to run. "It's okay I buried him in the back of the police station no one will ever dream about going there", David reassured.

Regina still couldn't hold the tears in. She kept saying that she's going to make the person who did this pay. Henry couldn't let her kill the person who did this. He had to tell her it was Zelena. But that would have been a lie and it would have told her that her sister technically won the fight by killing Robin Hood. Henry just couldn't tell her who killed Robin, he just had to protect the secret. He wished he wasn't there, whised he didn't see him die, whished that he didn't who killed, oh he would die to forget that Snow White was the one who killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time

Chapter 3

"Mom you there", Henry asked Emma. "Yeah, what's the matter Henry? Leroy and a bunch of other people from Storybrooke want me to go with them so mom doesn't hurt me", Henry replied. "Regina", Emma mumbled to herself. "Were on are way", Emma said hanging up.

"Is everything alright love", Killian asked Emma. Emma looked at him viciously. "You and Belle go get the car, I need to talk to Killian", Emma told Charming and Belle. When the left Emma started to talk, "Don't call me love in front of other people, especially my dad", Emma pointed out. "Sorry love", Killian replied sarcastically. "I don't want people to know that were dating", Emma said. "O come on, they think it's just pirate talk, does that mean I can't say mate anymore", Killian replied sarcastically again. "Well I don't here Smee saying love", Emma replied. "Yeah well he's not much of a pirate". "So should we finish what we started yesterday", Killian asked getting close to Emma. "We weren't finished" Emma said on 1 inch away from him. "Oh we weren't even getting started", Killian said putting his lips to hers. Then David came in, "Sorry am I interrupting something"? David asked looking disgusted. "Just some unfinished business mate", Hook replied. "Can I have the keys"? David asked Emma. "Oh yeah sure", Emma said tossing the keys to David. David looked very awkward as he left then he looked through the window to see if anything had happened again. "Well let's go", Emma said to Killian. Hook groaned and followed Emma out.

When they got there they saw Leroy yelling at Regina as she looked like she was going to throw fire at him. "Regina stop"! Emma jumped out of the car and used her magic to put Regina's fire out. "What are you doing", Regina said like she was threating Emma. "I'm trying to get you to stop killing people", Emma replied. "I haven't killed anyone yet", Regina retorted. "Yeah, yet", Emma pointed out. "Everyone please leave Regina alone", Emma exclaimed. "Do you think she's still the evil queen", Leroy asked. "I said, do you think she's still the evil queen", Leroy asked again. Emma looked down at Henry who was begging her to say she still believed in Regina. Deep down Emma thought there was still a hint of evil in her but until she proved her wrong, "I still believe in Regina", Emma replied looking down at Henry. "Your full of it", Leroy said disgustingly. "Come on guys let's go", Leroy told everyone giving one last stare at Regina. I didn't look like everybody wanted to leave but they didn't want to get on Leroy's bad side.

When Emma, Charming, Belle, Killian, Regina, and Henry were going to the car they were stopped by someone. "Ruby what are you doing here", Belle asked. "Well to tell you the truth, I think Regina's on our side", Red told them. "Finally someone else who believes", Henry said fist pumping himself. "Go away Red", Regina scowled. "I didn't say I like you but I don't think you're the evil queen", Red said to Regina. "The other reason I was hear is because of this". Ruby showed the gang a small letter. "It said it's for Emma", Ruby said handing the letter to Emma. "How did the letter come to you? Emma asked. "Well I just moved in next door", Ruby told everyone. "It was brought by a bird while I was in the shower. Emma opened up the letter and read it out loud,

Dear Emma

I need you to go to the enchanted forest. Go to Rapunzel's castle. Bye

From:

"Who's it from"? Charming asked. Emma replied. "It doesn't say"


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time

Chapter 4

"Who could that be from"? Emma asked herself. "Does it look like Mary Margret's hand writing"? Killian asked Charming. "No, her hand writing looks like a famous person trying to sign a signature then a little more like a man who's got someone trying to kill him", Charming replied. Charming turned to Belle, could it be from Rumpelstiltskin"? "No, I checked if Rumple was in the enchanted forest and he's not anywhere close", Belle told Hook. "He also wouldn't send a letter to Emma it would probably be for me or Neil, but, well, he's gone, Belle replied sadly. "Rumple's not much for using birds to carry letters either, he only uses magic to send messages, Belle said trying to lighten up the mood. "Come on let's go back".

"Could it be from another Villain"? Emma asked. "No, that's the oldest trick in the book, if were up against someone who would do that were in for a treat", Regina replied. "It could be a hoax", Ruby said from behind us. Regina looked annoyed. "Who invited her", Regina snorted. "Come on can we at least get along for one day", Emma asked. Regina stared at Red and then looked down. "Fine, what do you think Red". Regina said sarcastically. "Well if you think no one in their right mind would do that maybe they would", Ruby told the gang. "What? Regina asked. "They probably want you to think that so they can do reverse phycology", Ruby explained. "I see mate", Captain Hook replied impressed. Everyone thought it was a good thought but no one was more impressed than Regina. "Wow great idea, amazing, smart, and brilliant", Regina rambled on. Everyone frowned even Red. She was too happy to be Regina. Regina's fake smile turned into a frown. "We could try magic", Regina said, when she said magic she used a spell to decode the scribbling of the messy and UN complete words. "What does it say"? Emma asked. Regina groaned. "What's the matter"? Emma asked again. "It reads August T. Booth


End file.
